The Empty Places
by ChibiKitsuneOfEgypt
Summary: And though the 'empty place' was a constant nag in the back of their minds, an ache that needed satisfying, they were content, even thankful; for it was a constant reminder that they were not alone in this world. That no matter how bad things got, they would always, always, have their soul mate by their side. And that was all they needed in this life.


Chibikit- Hey everyone, it has been a while. As a request from vampygurl402, this story is a belated birthday gift to arashi wolf princess. Hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer- If I owned it I would not be writing fanfiction that puts Yami and Yūgi together; it would have already been established in the anime.

If you lovely readers could be so kind as to leave a review or constructive criticism- if you have time to favorite the story, you can spare an extra 3 seconds to tell me why you thought the story was worth a favorite in the first place- I would be very appreciative.

NOTES:

I follow the Japanese anime and manga; therefore, I will be using the Japanese names and such. Also for Yūgi's mother, I'm going with the manga version as a basis for her personality (so the one who beat Yūgi with a ladle).

Any mistakes are my own as this story is unbetaed.

"_Italics"_ = past

0

0-0

0-0-0

0-0-0-0

0-0-0

0-0

0

It was cold outside, the mid-winter chill bringing silvery snow, flushed cheeks, and running noses. With the Christmas holidays having passed nearly a week before and all of Domino preparing for the New Year, the streets were abuzz with civilians' bargain hunting for after Christmas sales, couples enjoying the snow together, and the young and old alike purchasing cakes to be shared with loved ones. Children could be seen enjoying the freshly fallen snow building snowmen, having snowball fights, and making snow angels. But huddled in the upstairs bedroom of the Kame Game Shop, warm and held within the arms of the one he loved above all else, Yami Mutō couldn't have cared less about what everyone else was doing.

The day before Atemu, who preferred to be called Yami- _"Atemu was who I once was Aibou, king of Egypt, a man who gave up his soul so that his people could live. But Yami is the other half of Yūgi Mutō, mou hitori no boku, and he is who I am now,"- _and Yūgi had shoveled the walkway of the snow that had fallen the day before and had retired sometime mid-afternoon for hot coco and a few duels with Grandpa. It was always fun to see the older man try his hardest to beat once the pharaoh and he had come close a few times. However, Yami had always won, holding tight to his title of "Yu-gi-oh" or rather the title he shared with Yūgi, much to Yūgi's insistence. The smaller duelist unflinchingly declared that though he had beaten Yami in their duel in Egypt the victory could only be credited to the fact that Yami had taught the smaller male everything he knew.

That argument had ended with a rather long tongue battle and Yami had 'earned' back his right to share the title with his smaller lover.

But after a long day of shoveling snow, dueling, and meeting with the gang for a snowball fight the two teens had crashed into bed after a warm shower -shared separately so as not to incur the wrath of Yūgi's mother- and spent the rest of the night cuddled close and warming one another up with their bodies. Due to them not being alone in the house, they had pleasured one another in hushed voices so as not to disturb the other occupants of the house, mainly Grandpa and Yūgi's mother, who still had a hard time accepting the presence of Yami and his role in Yūgi's life.

It had been nearly 2 year since Yami, ne Atemu, had been defeated by Yūgi at the Ceremonial duel and had returned to the afterlife where his friends had been eagerly awaiting him after 3000+ years. So with a final farewell to Yūgi and the friends he had made in the 21st century, Atemu had stepped through to the afterlife, never once confessing his true feelings to the one he loved. At first, he had been happy, finally able to see his mother and father, who had greeted him with an embrace and a multitude of tears and kisses, his father telling him just how proud he was of his only son who had sacrificed everything for his people. To be able to embrace Mana who had held him close and cried; her head tucked into his chest as he stroked her hair and shushed her gently. To finally see best friend Mahádo and thank him for the sacrifice he had made all those millennia ago.

It had been paradise being able to catch up with his family and friends; to share stories of his time spent in the "living world" with Yūgi and the others. However, within a short time he began to withdraw, longing for the life he had once known in the living world, longing for Yūgi. He missed his Aibou, his partner; not like one would miss a treasured friend who had moved away and was likely to not return, but rather like one would miss a limb; a soul deep ache for a phantom. He found himself turning to talk to Yūgi, only to be heartbroken when the other wasn't there to smile that sweet smile of his, laugh at a joke, or share in a memory.

Knowing how much his family and friends had missed him, Atemu had concealed his inner turmoil, hiding his depression from those around him; or rather he thought he had. Unsurprisingly it was Mahádo who had noticed the down heartedness of his once king; taking note of the crestfallen eyes, the longing looks he directed towards the skies, the withdrawal of his once pharaoh from his loved ones. For what felt like days – although in the afterlife time had no meaning nor no form- Mahádo had watched his childhood friend until he could no longer stand to see his pharaoh so broken. Therefore, like the good friend and loyal servant he was known to be, Mahádo had pulled the younger male aside to offer his counsel, just as he had down as his king's loyal priest.

"_My king, what troubles you so?" Mahádo asked as he sat beside Atemu underneath an oak tree; the high branches and lush green leaves offering them shelter and shade from the every present sun. _

_Having found a nice patch of grass underneath the oak Atemu had opted to lie there, arm folded gracefully behind his head as he stared up at the dancing leaves overhead. For a long moment he was silent, crimson eyes blinking lazily as he fought to get his thoughts in order and to contemplate how best to express them to his longtime friend and confidant. He knew he could never lie to Mahádo; the priest knew him like a well-loved book and would call him out the minute he tried to lie._

"_I miss Yūgi " he finally said after a long moment of silence; voice low and unsure, as if he feared expressing such emotions would make him come off as weak. _

"_The little pharaoh?" _

_At that, Atemu couldn't help but snort in amusement, crimson eyes moving from the dancing branches to look at Mahádo for the first time since they retired; eyes alight with mirth while a smirk graced full lips._

"_Wherever did you come up with that?" _

"_Ah, that would be Mana," Mahádo chuckled, warmed to finally see true happiness from his king in such a long time, even if only at the expense of their other childhood friend. _

"_she would think up something like that," Atemu sighed happily, eyes closing as he imaged Yūgi in his pharaoh attire, another snort of laughter passing through his lips at the image of the smaller male wearing Atemu's outfit, the clothing a size too large on the small frame and nearly falling off the poor child. "I always did tell Yūgi he would have made a great pharaoh."_

"_So you miss your living world friends my king?"_

"_Yūgi was much more than that Mahádo, he was my __**everything**__…" Atemu sighed ruefully, eyes still closed as memories swarmed within his head; not the ones he had spent so long searching for but rather, the ones he had made beside his Aibou. "Yūgi was the reason I existed…. He released me from the_ _Sennen Puzzle… he became my whole reason for living… my duty was to protect him at all cost and to punish those who dared harmed him." _

"_But Zorc-"_

"_I was unaware of his presence until much later on. When Yūgi solved the Puzzle and released me, the shadows had already tainted my mind, my heart… I was cruel, unmerciful, and vile. I drove men insane, killed and tortured and it amused me... But Yūgi … his heart was so pure, so full of light… he changed me, made me a better man…"_

_Listening to his king's impassioned words, the way he spoke about diminutive duelist had Mahádo thinking of all the things Atemu had lost with his return. Though he had gained back his family, his childhood friends, and the loved ones who had cared so deeply for him, he had in exchange lost the one thing most important to him it would seem._

"_You love him my king?" Mahádo couldn't help but ask; warm brown eyes watching as crimson opened to stare up at him, blinking softly before a saddened sigh passed from his kips lips._

"_The feelings I have for Yūgi go far beyond mere love Mahádo… when I was with Yūgi I was complete, like something inside of me that had been missing for so long had finally fallen back into place. Even without my memories I was happy because… because I was Yami Yūgi, mou hitori no boku and without Yūgi I was nothing…"_

_That time without Yūgi after he had succumbed to his inner demons had been sheer torture; it was only the knowledge of never being able to save Yūgi that prevented Atemu from smashing the Puzzle to bits as retribution for what he had done. His sweet partner had sacrifice himself, substituting his soul for Atemu's, for a man who had betrayed him; and that thought alone had brought tears to the once king's eyes repeatedly. Even after his confrontation with Yūgi, wherein he had pleaded for Yūgi's forgiveness and it had been granted, Atemu, then Yami, had still been lost in a haze; doubting himself and his abilities, unable to cope with the loss of his other half. _

"_I was obsessed with Yūgi and his care, possessive of him and nearly unwilling to let anyone come near him when I first awakened. Back then I had half a mind to lock him away in the Puzzle with me so his light could never be harmed by the cruel world around him… it was unhealthy and frightening…. Yūgi feared my abilities… he feared me at first, which only made me angrier and more possessive of him…. In my mind, I was the only one who could take care of him and I would destroy anyone who tried to take my place… but Yūgi … he forgave me for all of that and healed me… He made me stronger and gave me courage when I was on my last leg… but I was too cowardly to ever say anything…"_

"_You feared he didn't feel the same?"_

_At that Atemu gave a sad smile before he looked to Mahádo, causing the once priest to fight back a gasp at the sadness and hurt he saw reflected in those eyes. They were the eyes of a man who knew he had lost before he even had a chance to start the game._

"_What would be the purpose of telling him…? Even if he felt the same, it could never have worked. I had no body of my own and Yūgi deserves a partner who can be there for him in every way possible, not a disembodied spirit of a long dead pharaoh." _

_Then Atemu was turning away, his eyes once more looking overhead at the dancing branches while Mahádo was struck silent by such heartbreaking words. For a moment he was silent, to make sense of all that Atemu had told him during their conversation and allowing his friend's words to settle in his brain. He had never known his king to love anyone; he never once showed interest in any of the beautiful dancers that performed for him almost nightly when he became king, nor did he partake in the harem slaves offered to him as gifts from other countries wishing for a spot in his good favor. Mahádo had just assumed his king was much more reserved than other men were and was more dedicated to his duty as protector than producing an heir…but hearing the way his king spoke about Yūgi…_

_Were males more his taste than the fairer sex? Not that Mahádo could condemn the man for it. He was no longer king; he had no use for an heir and was therefore free to love whomever he pleased. It was just the thought of not knowing something about his king that unsettled him. They were supposed to be best friends. Had the king kept this secret from him during his reign? Had he feared telling him? Was he-_

"_I know what you are thinking and I wish for you to stop" Atemu's voice suddenly floated up to Mahádo from the grass, and looking down he saw his old friend giving him a kind smile before giving a soft shake of his spiky head._

"_Your thoughts are as clear as day old friend; I have never once hid anything of this nature from you. I can honestly say this is the first time I've felt this way."_

"_Mana-"_

"_Is a dear childhood friend who I care very deeply for, but she could never compare to the way I feel for Yūgi"_

_Hearing such words comforted the once priest only slightly, but another thought was taking resident and this one caused his chest constrict at, his breath lodging in his throat while a large lump settling somewhere near his ribs as one thought kept circling round and round in his head…_

'_He loves this boy and wishes to go back'_

_Mahádo, like everyone else from Atemu's life, had missed his king terribly, eagerly awaiting his arrival into the afterlife, and fearing that he may never return; that he would forever be stuck in that forsaken Pendant. After Mana had come through to the afterlife and explained the happenings of Earth and how their king and best friend had sacrificed himself for his people, locking himself away with the darkness that had been conjured with the Sennen item's creation, Mahádo had wept, feeling as though he had failed his king and doomed him to such a fate. _

_Finally he was here with them, where he belonged… or did he really?_

_The man who lay next to him was at once and yet not his king and childhood friend. He wore the same face, had the same voice, and nearly spoke the same way… Yet his heart was not the same… his soul had changed during his time spent in the living world. He as kinder, gentler, more humble in the way he carried himself and much more relaxed and carefree than he had ever been during his short reign as King of Egypt. He had never been outright cruel but sometimes one had to strike fear in the hearts' of their people so their kindness was not mistaken as weakness; Atemu had known that, just as his father had. He had ruled with kindness much like his father but even then, Mahádo could see the darkness lurking within his king's heart._

_Had that been the pendants doing? _

"_You wish to return to him my king." _

_It was not a question but rather a statement of fact. Mahádo could see the way Atemu looked as he spoke about the 'little pharaoh' that the once king ached for him; desperate to return to the time he had become accustomed to and to the person he held above all else. _

_Mahádo could understand why, even if it pained and saddened him at the thought of his king being unhappy here. From the tales Atemu had told them upon his arrival, he had no memories of his time spent in the puzzle, no recollection of who or what he once was. He had told them that while he resided within the then shattered Pendent, or 'Puzzle' as he called it, the shadows had wreaked havoc on his mind and soul; torturing him for millennia with horrors the once king had refused to disclose. To awaken from such horrors to find a single glimmer of light and warmth; it was only natural that his king had fought to hold onto it and cherish it, going so far as banishing those who dared to harm his 'Light'._

'_Hikari' was what his king had said; Yūgi was his hikari, his Light. _

_Even after the smaller male had 'healed' him as he had said, he had come to befriend Yūgi 's friends and lived alongside Yūgi in the living world; even if he was only a spirit and had no body of his own. Atemu had been content, happy even. No matter that there were those out there who had tried to take his power of harm Yūgi and his friends, Atemu had made a life for himself there… with Yūgi._

"_If only I had the Puzzle; then I could wish on it" Atemu laughed ruefully, crimson eyes sad as he looked at his chest; there place where the Puzzle once rested from around his neck._

"_My king?"_

"_Yūgi… he told that when he solved the Puzzle for the first time he made a wish… he wished for friends that would never leave and always stay by his side…. He said that I was included in the wish," the once king explained, smiling as he remembered that particular discussion with Yūgi. He could recall in his mind's eye how Yūgi had flushed in embarrassment and couldn't look him in the eye as he explained to Atemu that he was one of those precious people, that the Puzzle had brought him Yami who not only became his best friends, but also brought him even more friends. _

"_If I had the Puzzle maybe I could solve it and wish to go back…"_

_Unbeknownst to the once king, Mahádo was already thinking up a plan; his mind turning frantically as he began to form an idea of just how he could get his once king and best friend back to where he belonged. Yes he would miss him greatly just as he had before, but this time he would be content, knowing his king was happy. _

So for nearly year Mahádo had worked in secret in order to Atemu return to the living world. Which is why it came as a surprise to all when the great God Ra had come before Atemu and informed the once pharaoh that for his deeds of preventing the rise of the Shadow Games and putting an end to the great evil Zorc, he would grant Atemu the ability to return to Earth. With a work of his power he would grant the once king his own body, a healthy version of his ancient body, so that he may be with the one he loved.

It was the first time Mahádo had seen Atemu cry since he was a prince.

So, much like at the Ceremonial duel, Atemu had bid his friends and loved ones a final goodbye; his father and mother hugging him tight and telling him they would await his return alongside his partner with tears in their eyes and sadness in their hearts. He had received a crushing hug from Mana who had wept, but demanded that he tell "little pharaoh" hello for her and to make sure that Atemu remembered to wear a hat in the sun; she was forever obsessed with him getting sunburnt. He and Seth had given one another a stiff farewell, the high priest telling him to take care of himself and even giving his cousin a quick, but forceful hug. Finally, he had said goodbye to Mahádo with a tight embrace and a whispered thank you to which his best friend had replied-

"_It is my duty to make sure my king is happy, whether it be on Earth or in the afterlife." _

With his final farewells and well wishes given and received, Atemu had begun walking towards the doors that would lead him home, back to his friends, back to Yūgi. However, before he could cross the threshold Mahádo had called out, causing the once king to turn and regard him with a curious look. With warm brown eyes brimming with tears, but the once priest standing tall and proud, he looked his king in the eye and said-

"_If you ever need me my king, simply call the Dark Magician and I will come to your aid. Whether you be Atemu or Yami, you are my best friend and my pharaoh, and I your humble servant."_

With a smile and tears in his eyes, Atemu had given a nod of thanks before turning and stepping through the large double doors that lead to the living world. That was how Atemu found himself naked and on his back in the Mutō household, awakened by the terrified shrieks of Yūgi's mother, the gentle tones of Yūgi's grandfather trying to consul her, and the gentle touch of Yūgi himself, one hand cupping the back of his head while the other rested on his cheek. Gazing up from his place on the floor Atemu had looked into wide amethyst eyes that stared down at him in worry while a gentle smile curved soft lips.

"_Atemu…? I know ancient Egypt was a much more erm… open time but could you not just pop into the house naked? I think you gave my mother a heart attack."_

It was as he was staring up at Yūgi that Atemu began to realize significant time had passed since he had last seen the other boy- well he couldn't very well be called a boy looking like that now could he? Yūgi still looked like the Yūgi he had come to know, the same gentle smile and bright personality, same amethyst eyes and tri colored hair. But that was where the similarities ended. No longer was his face rounded and chubby, but rather much more defined and sharp; not nearly as sharp as Atemu's own features, but he no longer looked like cherub. His eyes were also sharper, still having a slight roundness to them but no longer looking too big for his sweet face. He was also taller, nearly the same height as Atemu even, only an inch or so shorter than the once king. Luckily, at least in Atemu's mind, Yūgi had kept his soft body, not nearly as defined in muscle as his counterpart, but rather lean like swimmer. With of Yūgi's changes they could surely pass as twins much more readily now at first glance, especially if the happened to be wearing similar outfits. Only the eyes could give them away now.

After helping Atemu up off the floor, clothing him in a pair of Yūgi's sweats and a t-shirt, and repeatedly explaining to Yūgi's hysterical mother that, "no Atemu is not a serial killer", "no he is not here to kill us", and "no he does not usually wander around naked", they had begun the long and painstaking process of explaining to her just who Atemu was and why Yūgi was so ecstatically happy to the bronze skinned man. After listening to their tales, her face mirroring stone the entire time, Mrs. Mutō had resumed her hysterical screaming, informing the three males that no way in the seven hells was she allowing an ancient pharaoh to stay in her home, to which Yūgi had replied-

"_We can't just throw him out Mom! He has nowhere else to go and he just came back from the afterlife!"_

Which then resulted in another round of hysterics.

However, after some talking, or in Mrs. Mutō's case, yelling, things went back to normal; or rather, as normal as it can be in the Mutō household; from there it was just getting back into the swing of _living_. Unable to go to school, since he had no papers or documents, or anything really that would allow him such a privilege, Atemu, now Yami, had opted to stay at the shop and assist Grandpa. He was after all getting along in his years and required the help when it came to loading and unloading stock and shelving new arrivals. Moreover, Yami saw it as a way to contribute and made him feel a part of the small family, even if Yūgi's mother gave him a wide berth every time she saw him.

As for Yūgi and Yami, it was as if the once king had never left. They talked just as much as they had when sharing a body, Yami told Yūgi of his time spent in the afterlife and Yūgi informed him of the happenings that had been going on while he was away. Yami had been shocked to realize that over a year had passed since he left and that Yūgi was now in college, about to finish his first year in computer graphics and gaming. Yūgi had also informed him that a few months after his departure, he and Anzu-chan had begun dating; but the relationship had only lasted a few months before they called it quits and Anzu-chan moved to America to fulfil her dream of dancing.

"_It was like we were trying using another as a substitute for someone else."_

The news had come as a shock to Yami; he had always known about Yūgi's crush on Anzu-chan and about her own subsequent crush on himself and so, he had never thought anything would ever happen between the two long time friends. The girl had made her affections obvious while he shared Yūgi's body and it had pained him to know that Yūgi's affections were not returned. He had been sorely tempted to sit the girl down and inform her that he did not nor could he ever accept her feelings and that she should turn her eyes elsewhere; in the hopes that heartbroken, she would turn to Yūgi and thus fall in love with his Aibou instead. However, a selfish part of him had held back, reveling in the attention Yūgi had given him all those nights they had stayed up talking about the girl and Yūgi's feelings towards her. It had comforted him knowing Yūgi told him things he did not tell the others and that he alone was closer to Yūgi above all others..

But for Yūgi to actually ask her out, for them to date, only to end a few months later had baffled him until Yūgi's final words had pierced his brain. They were trying to substitute? Well he could easily see Anzu-chan dating Yūgi when in reality wanting Yami himself. The girl was by no means cruel and truly did care for Yūgi, but sometimes people did stupid and crazy things when they were desperate. He could recall how she had attempted to chase after him when he was about to pass through the doors to the afterlife and it was only Jounouchi's quick hands that had kept the girl at bay. But who was Yūgi trying to substitute Anuz-chan for?

When he had asked the smaller male about it, Yūgi had simply replied-

"_Who do you think?"_

Chuckling at the smirk Yūgi had given him with that answer, one that could rival Yami's in its sexiness, the once pharaoh had playfully replied "Kaiba?" only to be merciless beat atop the head by a Kuribo shaped pillow. In retaliation, Yami had grabbed a dark magician plush toy and proceeded to attack Yūgi just as playfully, their laughter filling the bedroom only to be silenced when Yūgi had boldly kissed him, only to later call him a baka when they had finally parted for air. It was then that Yami realized not only had Yūgi grown in the physical aspect nut while he was away Yūgi had continued to grow in confidence and self-assertiveness.

He was no longer that shy, timid boy he had met all those years ago and Yami felt a pang at the loss of that boy who had depended on him so much. Still, he was so very proud of his Aibou; Yūgi was finally a man who could stand on his own two feet and Yami was honored to stand beside him.

From there it was as if the two had been 'together' from the very beginning, and in a way, it was true. Though their relationship had taken on a new dynamic, nothing really changed. They still laughed, talked, fought, dueled, and teased one another just as much as they had when they shared a body. The only new aspect of their relationship was sharing a bed, the kisses and extra brushes of skin they shared throughout the day, and of course the sex.

Although, the sex hadn't started until-

Yami was abruptly pulled from his thoughts when he felt the smaller body nestled in his arms shift, watching as bleary amethyst eyes blinked awake, a single fist rubbing sleep from them before they turned a mild glare on the once pharaoh.

"Yami," came the sleep roughened voice of his partner, husky from the use it had undergone the night before. "I do enjoy knowing that you're watching over me, but do you know how _**creepy **_it is to wake up to you staring at me?"

"Aw, but how can I help it Aibou, you're simply kawaii in your sleep," Yami teased, crimson eyes dancing with amusement as he watched the scowl on Yūgi's face deeper, the furrow of his brow becoming more prominent as he amped up his glare a notch.

"Men are not cute Yami."

"My Aibou is."

"Hm, then I'll be sure to keep an eye out for him,"

Growling in mock indignation Yami quickly rolled atop his laughing Light, pinning Yūgis' failing arms above his head while the darker half straddled slim hips and leant down to steal a passionate kiss; silencing Yūgi's giggles and snorts by feeding him his tongue. For a moment, it was silent except for the wet sounds of kisses and the occasional smothered moan or grunt as the two boys lost themselves in the others mouth, tongues battling and dancing in one hot cavern only to move to the other and continue their caresses there. From head to toe they touched, Yami shifting his body so that rather than straddling his small Aibou he was cradled between lean thighs; their morning erections brushing with each shift of their bodies as they touched; eliciting moans and sighs of contentment to be shared between attached lips.

When breathing became a necessity rather than an option Yami finally pulled away; panting for breath before ducking his head and placing tender kisses along the sleep warmed skin of Yūgi's neck, enjoying the soft flutter of Yūgi's pulse against his lips.

"Yami…" Yūgi sighed in bliss, tilting his head to the side to offer up more of his neck to Yami's sweet kisses, only to groan quietly when the older male began to nibble along the column of his throat; paying particular attention the junction of shoulder and neck, aka Yūgi's 'sweet spot'; it was guaranteed to get Yūgi going every time. "Yami we can't… Mom and Grandpa-"

"-Left to go grocery shopping about an thirty minutes ago; meaning we have at least two hours before they return?" came the velvet voice near Yūgi's ear, causing the smaller duelist to shudder as that voice traveled from his ear, twisted in his belly, and settled at the base of his semi-erect cock.

Wasn't he too old to be aroused by such small things?

It wasn't custom for him and Yami to have alone time in the apartment above the Game Shop. With his mother a stay at home care taker and his grandfather working in the shop below the apartment, they could never find a spare moment where they were truly alone, both male afraid to be happened upon by the laughing eyes of his grandfather or the disapproving stare of his mother. Yūgi didn't know which was worse; if Grandpa caught them he'd simply chuckle and begin telling them embarrassing stories of some of his 'intimate times' with Yūgi's grandmother when they were Yūgi's age, not only effectively ruining the mood, but succeeding in putting Yūgi off sex for days. However if they were caught by Yūgi's mother the situation was much more dire; they would both be graced with an ugly look, Yami more so than Yūgi, and informed them both that while Yami had nowhere else to go she was not above kicking him out in order to prevent his 'perversions' from further tainting her son.

Yūgi feared what she'd do if she ever found out that Yami and him had already had sex, on multiple occasions.

It was his mother's apparent dislike for Yami that had prompted Yūgi to begin searching for an apartment near his college. He loved his mother, he truly did, but the hostility and hatred she showed to his lover not only saddened him but angered him as well. Yami continuously went out of his way to try to please the Mutō matriarch; but he had been rebuffed at every turn, gifted with a hateful scowl and huff of irritation for his efforts. Yūgi wasn't sure if her dislike stemmed from the fact that in a way Yami was the reason Yūgi was away for what she deemed "childish games that not only took him from school and hindered his education but also put him in mortal danger". On the other hand, it could be because she believed Yami to be the reason for her son being "unnatural"; or maybe it was both? She had given both excuses as to why she disliked the other male.

After all, she had huffed, hands on her hips as she looked into the eyes of her saddened son, hadn't he once loved Anzu? Hadn't he once blushed every time she came near him, his palms growing sweaty and his hands shaky, his thoughts muddled every time she spoke? It was true, what she said, and he had even dated her for almost half a year, had slept with her multiple times... but with Yami it was different.

Why couldn't she see that?

He still loved Anzu and he cherished the time he had spent with her, but she was no Yami. It wasn't that he could only love men; it was that the person he happened to love _**was**_ a man; but his mother couldn't see the difference. As far as she was concerned Yami was the reason she would not have grandchild.

"Come back to me Aibou," came the whispered plea in his ear, the voice shattering Yūgi's thoughts and immersing him in the love he felt for his partner. It was times like these that Yūgi longed for the mind link. If their minds were connected his thoughts would never have traveled down such a road; the constant hum of Yami's mind always a balm for his anxieties and a soothing caress to his frayed nerves. But then again he wouldn't give up the ability to finally, after so long, be able to hold Yami, for real.

Nothing was worth that precious gift, not even the reinstatement of the connection between their minds.

Coming back to the moment, Yūgi gave another sigh of desire as Yami continued his kisses, having moved on from Yūgi's neck and was now laving attention to his collarbone; swirling his tongue in the hallow were they met before continuing down. Even with it being well below freezing outside, inside their small cocoon of blankets and skin they were both warm, well on their way to burning. With a soft sigh of bliss, pale, nimble fingers threaded through sleep tangled tri-color hair while bronze digits began to wander a lean torso, circling around straining nipples and pinching and caressing the right while his lips made their way to the left.

"As I was saying, we have plenty of time to thoroughly enjoy each other," Yami breathed before taking Yūgi's left nipple into his mouth, teeth nibbling at the peaked flesh while his right hand plucked and twisted the right, eliciting soft cries from his lover. With each suckle and pinch Yūgi was arching, pressed his chest closer to his tormenter and offering his flesh for further sweet torture, one hand braided in his lovers hair while the other rubbed and caressed his back.

They rarely got the time to just explore and revel in the others' body, usually having to fumble through quick bouts of sex to satisfy their cravings for one another. And although each time was satisfying on a physical level, each striving to offer as much pleasure to their partner as they could on such limited time, they were never satisfying on an emotional and mental level. It just seemed like fucking to them, not making love. Those frantic couplings could never compare to the rare moment when they were both able to truly relax, not having to worry about being stumbled upon or interrupted. Where they could spend precious time caressing every patch of skin they could on one another's bodies, spending long moments kissing and stroking warm skin as they connected in the way only lovers could. It was during these moments that they came together much as they did when they shared a body, one heart, one body, one soul.

Giving a final lick to the left nipple Yami switched to the right, giving it the same treatment as its twin; all the while his hands began to make a slow trek down Yūgi's sides, caressing them before they settled on Yūgi's hips. With a firm hold on the protruding hipbones, Yami began to slowly rock his own hips; picking up where they had left off during their first initial kiss. Due to their activates the night before both had opted out of putting their boxers back on when they were finished and so with each buck of Yami's hips their erections would meet, rubbing deliciously against one another, their combined pre cum slicking the way. Their emissions from the night before pulled and stretched the skin of their rippling abdomens from where it had dried and caked the skin, but neither boy paid it any mind, too wrapped up in the other to take notice of annoyance.

With each buck of his hips Yami could feel the tip of his cock brush along Yūgi's frenulum and with a quick glance down Yami noted that the smaller males glans were beginning to appear; the foreskin pulling back to expose the flushed head and its swollen glans. It had always fascinated him that his Aibou was uncut, unlike himself who had was circumcised, as most pharaohs of his time had been. Being granted his original body not only meant he had been graced with his bronzed sun kissed skin, but he had also been granted the 'equipment' he had held when he ruled over Egypt.

And Yūgi never complained about his 'equipment'.

"Yami…" Yūgi moaned from above, tossing his head from side to side as the once king dipped his tongue in and out of Yūgi's navel; mimicking the act of love making before the darker half slipped further down his body and began nibbling each of hipbones in turn. "I want… you too…"

Lifting his head Yami locked fiery crimson eyes with glazed amethyst, the lust boiling in both sets causing arousal to strike through two sets of veins. The darker male knew exactly how he wanted to spend the next hour or so with his beloved; it had been so long since they had connected as one body. He didn't care if he bottomed or Aibou did; all he knew was that he wanted to get as physically close to his Light as two people could get; and judging by the way Yūgi was looking at him, the Japanese male felt the same.

"I want to touch you too," Yūgi repeated with a gasp, able to finally string a sentence together as he looked into the lust filled eyes of his partner. "You did everything last night; I want to bring you pleasure…."

"Just watching you, hearing the sounds you make, brings me pleasure Aibou."

"You know exactly what I mean Yami; Now switch me places," Yūgi grumbled, glaring playfully at his darkness who simply chuckled in amusement and offered him a sweet kiss before doing as instructed; settling on the bed with his arms folded casually behind his head as Yūgi scrambled to straddle his darkness and brush their erections together.

"Much better."

"And its quiet a view from down here as well."

"Hentai."

"Brat."

"Old man."

"Only in spirit Aibou, only in spirit."

Watching the way a pout had formed on his darkness face at his last comment Yūgi couldn't hold back a snort of amusement before he was leaning down and kissing the older male; offering up an apology with his tongue as he danced it along Yami's gums. While he was lip locked with his now groaning lover Yūgi's hands began to wander, threading lovingly through soft hair before dropping down; one caressing his Yami's cheek and holding his face tenderly while the other explored a bronzed chiseled chest. Pulling away from tempting lips Yūgi dipped his head to suckle lightly on his lover's neck before beginning to kiss his way down Yami's body, using his hands as a guide; as if following some unseen brail embedded on the magnificent body.

"Aibou…" Yami sighed in bliss, his eyes closing as he savored the feel of Yūgi kissing and licking at his skin, gooseflesh pimpling along his skin not only from the chill in the air but from the ecstasy his love was causing to rocket through his blood.

Yūgi reveled in the delighted sighs and moans his Yami was bestowing him with, each one like stroke to his own ramped cock. Sucking one nipple into his mouth while plucking and twisting the other -the bite of his nails causing Yami to groan- Yūgi dropped his other hand down to enfold Yami's straining cock in heat, smirking around the nipple he was sucking when he felt just how wet the other male had become in such a short time.

"Someone's ready to go,"

"You know... I can never get… enough... of you," Yami panted out in between his grunts of enjoyment as Yūgi began to pump and fondle his cock. With each stroke of his hand Yūgi would rub the moist head with his thumb before tickling under the glans, resulting in a buck of bronze hips and groaned curse from his pharaoh.

Glancing down at the straining flesh in his hand Yūgi came to a quick decision of what exactly he wanted to do for his darkness. With them so rarely having a moment to spare for just each other, what with Yami working at the Game Shop and Yūgi in college, the lighter half often felt that he was neglecting his darkness in regards to their intimate life. Even when they did get to see each other Yūgi was so fearful of even being held by his boyfriend. Not because he was ashamed of Yami and the relationship they shared, but because he knew if his mother happened upon them she would harass the older male, effectively ruining the mood and sending his darkness into despair. He knew how much Yami longed for the approval of Yūgi's mother, not for his own sake, but to make things easier for his Light.

Yami was always trying to protect and take care of him.

When they did find a chance to be intimate together, Yami was usually the one leading their sexual activates. The darker half had such a dominating presence, his lover often swept Yūgi away, causing Yūgi to fall willingly into his arms and riding on the bliss Yami could invoked in his body with just his voice and lips. It was not that he just laid back and let his darkness do all the work, far from it, but he often felt like he was not contributing as much to their lovemaking. Last night was a clear example; after they had cleaned up after dinner, showered, and prepared for bed they had settled into down together, nestled in one another's arms where Yami had seduced Yūgi into bliss using only his tongue to silence the smaller male and his hand to bring them both off.

But today, with them finally able to enjoy each other, Yūgi was going immerse his lover in the same bliss Yami often blanketed him with during their private time together. However, he knew how much his lover hated lying back and allowing himself to be pampered and worshipped by his Light–

"_I am no longer a pharaoh Aibou; we are equals and I wish to worship you the way you deserve"_-

So this should not only satisfy his lover in his desire to "worship" Yūgi, but would also make Yūgi feel like he was at least giving his darkness as much pleasure as Yami gave to him.

Therefore, with one last suckle to his lover's tender nipples. Yūgi quickly sat up, releasing his lovers cock before he shifted around until he was facing Yami's feet; his bottom exposed to the cool air resulting in gooseflesh to break out along his skin as he shivered.

"Aibou?"

"We haven't done this in a while and I know how much you hate not being able to reciprocate; I figured this would satisfy us both."

Looking down the length of his body in order to lock eyes with his Light Yami gave a seductive smirk as he reached up with both hands to pull Yūgi's hips closer; his eyes never leaving the amused ones that gazed at him over a creamy shoulder.

"What a clever Aibou I have," he purred, before lifting his head and swallowing Yūgi's erection down to the root, his throat muscles fluttering from the intrusion before relaxing and accepting the dripping length. Above him he heard Yūgi groan in delight at the sudden heat that surrounded his cock causing Yami to smirk, only for Yūgi to retaliate a moment later by gobbling down Yami's own erection. It was Yūgi's turn to smirk as the once king groaned around the pulsating shaft in his mouth and his hips to give an involuntary buck as pleasured filled electricity sizzled down his nerve endings and set them alight.

Within moments the two were putting their all into pleasing and teasing the other; Yūgi using his tongue to tickle at Yami's leaking tip, swallowing the thick pre cum with each pass before he ran the flat of his tongue under the head. Yami in contrast was bobbing his head the best he could in his reclined position, his hand working the shaft as he teased the withdrawn foreskin, enjoying the way Yūgi shuddered each time he gave the soft tissue a tug. Soon the room was filled with the wet slurps of mouths working turgid flesh and muffled groans and pants, each man working his hardest to bring the other the most exquisite, bone melting euphoria they could.

Stepping it up a notch Yami pulled away from Yūgi's cock, panting softly as he took in some much-needed lungfuls of air before he reached up and parted his lover's creamy cheeks. At the site that greeted him Yami had to bite back a groan, feeling his cock give a jerk as he took inn his lover's backside. The pink flesh of his Aibou's entrance was a sharp contrast to his milky skin, but Yami was more interested in watching the little puckered hole twitch and flutter under the assault of the cold air and Yūgi's arousal.

"Yami, wha- Ahhh!"

Yami groaned in response to Yūgi's surprised cry, his tongue wiggling even faster as he lashed it against his Light's twitching anus, humming at the musky taste that exploded on his tastebuds. It wasn't often that he got to taste this most secret place on his love's body; though Yūgi found the act very stimulating and was often a puddle of goo by the time Yami had finished with him, he was also embarrassed by the way he acted during the excruciating torment. It was when Yami was plundering his depths, with either his tongue or his fingers –and most notably his cock- that Yūgi found it hard to silence himself. He would scream, thrash, and cry out, his body unable to handle the wash of pleasured agony that robbed him of sense and sent him reeling. This time was no different; with each stroke of his tongue Yūgi would buck his hips and try his hardest to stifle his cries, going so far as to swallow Yami back down to silence the embarrassing sounds.

"No Aibou, I want to hear you; it's not often that we get the house to ourselves and I want to hear every sound you make," Yami pleaded once he had pulled himself away from the addicting rosebud, the flavor of Yūgi's most secret place still exploding in his mouth.

"Naawh, ish embahawsin."

"Aibou it's impolite to talk with your mouth full."

"Shuh dup."

Giving a breathy chuckle, the feeling of Yūgi talking around his arousal causing shudders to rack his body, Yami went back to his oral ministration; his tongue flicking over the rippling bud once more before beginning to wiggle itself inside his partner's depths. Above him, Yūgi bobbed his head even faster, his body shaking and writhing atop Yamis' as he worked to reduce Yami to the same frenzied state. Swallowing the swollen cock down to the root Yūgi tired his hardest to muffle his groans and cries with the thick shaft, causing Yami to groan in response which sent vibrations rippling through Yūgi's body from his entrance; prompting the smaller male to buck his hips and whimper around his mouthful, starting the cycle all over again.

Yūgi felt his face flush in embossment and shameful arousal as he listened to the sounds they made together in the otherwise quiet room; slurps, moans, and muffled groans filled the room, ringing in their ears and giving their pleasure a new dimension. Servicing their partner while they themselves was being serviced sending their minds into a frenzy as they battled to break their partners' control; always a rivalry but only in good fun and done out of love and lust for their soul mate.

When it finally became too much for Yūgi to take the smaller male pulled away with a hiss and looked back at his working lover, groaning at the site of Yami licking at his ass, shuddering at each pass of that wicked tongue and trying not to fly into orbit each time it wiggled inside of him.

"Yami… I want... I want you inside…"

Pulling away from Yūgi's rear with a final slurp, Yami looked up at his panting Light; taking in the feverish eyes, flushed face, and heaving backside as the once king licked his wet lips and wiped at the moister that surrounded his mouth from his ministrations. Hearing such words from his lover sent a crack of fire through Yami's body, his cock giving an eager twitch in agreement, but before he could pounce on the smaller male and ravish him until he fell unconscious, Yami needed to be sure that was what Yūgi truly wanted.

After all, it had been quite some time since Yūgi was inside his own body, and Yami truly did miss the sensation.

"Are you sure Aibou? I don't mind bottoming," he offered, watching the way Yūgi bit his lip in consideration before finally shaking his sweat slicked tri-colored head, the moist droplets sliding down his face and sliding down his slender neck.

"Later, but right now I want you," Yūgi demanded, giving the wagging erection near his face a swift pump of his hand and enjoying the way his darkness closed his eyes in rapture and hissed out a moan through his teeth. "I can top after a short break; we have plenty of time."

At that Yami couldn't help but give a full body moan at the though. It would seem he was going to be treated twice today; first with the velvet heat and tightness of his Aibou's accommodating body and then with the hard steel of his Light's cock.

Yami was nearly shaking with excitement.

Giving a rapid nod of his head to show his approval Yami made to get up, only to be stopped by Yūgi.

"No, I want to ride you," he panted out, smirking seductively when Yami had to bite back another moan.

"You're going to kill me Aibou."

"What a way to go ne?"

"I'd much prefer to expire _**after**_ I've fucked you raw."

"But then how I am supposed to fuck you if you're dead? I'm not much into necrophilia Yami."

At that Yami couldn't stop an amused leer from crawling onto his face, his mouth opening to speak, only for whatever words he was about to speak turn into a yelp of surprise when Yūgi gave his inner thigh a stinging smack.

"Don't even 'pharaoh'; you know exactly what I mean."

"But Aibou-"

"Not. A. Word."

Conceding defeat under his Aibou's withering glare, Yami gave a soft chuckle and kissed Yūgi's thigh in apology before he gave the pouting Light a sweet smile.

"Do you want to do it or should I? He asked, reaching up with one hand to begin tracing around Yūgi's entrance to emphasize his meaning; enjoying the way Yūgi's muscles bunched and twitched at the ticklish touch and the way the little pink star contracted and relaxed with each brush of his fingers.

"You… you do it…" came the strangled response from above, as Yūgi shuddered under the assault. Shifting slightly off the bronzed skin Adonis, Yūgi quickly pulled open the top drawer of their nightstand and grabbed the half-empty bottle of lube. Tossing it in the general direction of Yami, Yūgi settled himself back into place and then, as if on instinct, his mouth was full once more, pink lips wrapping around the bulbous head of Yami's dick while his left hand steadied him above his darkness' body and his right pumped the pulsating shaft.

Fumbling for the lube while Yūgi set out to drive him to madness, Yami quickly slicked two fingers and began working the first into his lover's tight channel. He began by swirling the moist digit over the clenched orifice, watching as it relaxed under his touch before he was sliding the single digit forward and croaking it over Yūgi's prostate. Down near his feet Yami could hear Yūgi choke at the sudden onslaught of pleasure as the little nugget was stimulated and awakened, sending lightening like ecstasy crashing through Yūgi's body in waves. Yami continued to torment the little nub before he moved on, swirling his finger around and around as he worked to open the smaller male up.

Though this was by no mean new to either them, with Yūgi's small stature and Yami's endowment, the once pharaoh had to pay particular attention to opening the smaller boy up, or run the risk of Yūgi tearing. It had never happened before and Yami was going to make damned sure it never did. So with another pass of his single finger, Yami was soon working in the second, scissoring and twisting them as he watched Yūgi's body surrender under his touch.

"Yami…. Ha... ha… feels... so good," Yūgi keened from above, his lips having fallen from Yami's shaft the minute the older man had rubbed against his prostate. His thighs shook and trembled with the restraint to not come and embarrass himself. It had been so long since he had felt the near debilitating gratification of feeling his lover deep within his inner most depths, to feel that special place inside of him, the one that could rob him of breathe and steal all logic, whether it be stroked and probed by fingers or cock.

"Please…. Please, please, please," he babbled, his head tossing from side to side, unable to cope with near overwhelming desire that pulsated through his body from where Yami was torturing him from within. He didn't think he could wait anymore; desperately needing his darkness as deep within his body as the other could get. He felt so empty, as if some dark place inside of him had lost its other half, and only by the physical connection with Yami could that placed finally be filled.

It was during the initial phase of their relationship that the two males had realized that this 'empty place' resided in both of them; and that only by physical touch could the need abate, but even than only slightly. The 'empty place' could never truly be filled unless they conducted penetrative sex; then and only then could the ache abate. It was not painful by any means, more like a slight itch one got from a mosquito bite or an irritating twinge that accompanied a paper cut, annoying, but tolerable.

Yūgi had at first believed it was due to the absence of their mind link, but after some in-depth conversations with Yami, they had come to a different conclusion. Though they were now in separate bodies and the Puzzle long since gone, they were still two halves of the same soul, meaning they were only ever complete when their bodies were united. Though touching or even sitting close to one another could ease the ache to near nonexistence, it would never fully subside until one of the other was embedded deep within his partner; thus allowing them a few days, and on the rare occasion where they were both the 'aggressor', a full months', worth of peace from the annoying itch. If that was not possible they had discovered that mutual fellatio could also ease the ache; not as well as full on anal, but just it was just as good.

"Just a little more Aibou; be patient," Yami panted in response, furthering along his preparation as he slipped in a third finger, spreading all three wide and watching the way Yūgi's rim contracted around the appendages before relaxing and fluttering as Yami stretched the tight canal.

"No... Please… no... Empty… Atemu… so empty…"

Feeling his heart nearly break at the desperate plea and the use of his given name, Yami quickly pulled his fingers away, groaning as he watched Yūgi's body grasp at them, his inner most walls trying to swallow them back up and his rim tightening to hold them in place. Willing his body to calm before he embarrassed himself and prematurely ended their fun, Yami tenderly helped Yūgi adjust his body, having the smaller male straddle his hips while he grabbed up the lube and slathered his erection in the slippery oil. With each pass of his hand, Yami made sure every inch was coated in the lube, making his cock slick and shiny, only to pause his preparations when he happened to glance upwards and noticed that amethyst eyes were watching

"You are too hot for your own good."

"Says the man who can turn me on with a single glance."

"I think that has more to do with you being a pervy pharaoh than my supposed hotness."

"Let's just say we have differing opinions."

Giggling at the matter-of-fact way his lover had said such a phrase, Yūgi eagerly leant down and pressed a sweet kiss to smirking lips, humming softly as he began to position himself above Yami's cock. Using one had against Yami's sweaty chest as leverage, Yūgi reached down with the other to grasp his darkness' slick erection, holding it in position so that he could sink down the turgid length. Pulling away from the kiss, his cheeks reddened with arousal and his eyes feverish, Yūgi gazed lovingly down at soul mate as he began to sink down velvet covered steel.

"Aibou…" Yami hissed from below, crimson eyes disappearing behind papery thin lids, the once pharaoh arching his back in bliss as his shaft was swallowed centimeter by centimeter, enveloped in tight heat. From above, Tilting his head back in bliss, Yūgi let loose his own hiss of pain tainted pleasure, starting from where he and his mate were connected, sliding up his spine and coiling low in belly. He could feel the way Yami gripped his hips, helping steady him as he continued down, his voice catching in his throat as he filled the brim; it felt like his decent took forever, but within moments he settled in the crook of Yami's pelvis.

"Yami… so full…" Yūgi moaned, his head falling forward so he gaze down at Yami who had reopened his eyes, crimson eyes, nearly black due to the dilation of his pupil, gazing up at him with such love and longing it had Yūgi working to catch his breath once more.

'It's finally stopped..."

"Yea… it has," Yūgi breathed, his body relaxing in a way only Yami would notice, the tension they had held the past few weeks finally subsiding as the 'empty place' was finally filled. "Has it been unbearable love?"

"No more annoying than usual," Yami answered with a weak smile, removing one hand from Yūgi's hip in other to cup his cheek, stroking the skin softly as he lead the other down by the grip on his chin, claiming his lips and molding their tongues together in a sensual kiss.

Falling willing into the kiss Yūgi gave a moan of pleasure that was swallowed up by Yami's eager mouth as the cock inside of him shifted with their motion, rubbing enticingly against his inner walls and sending uncontrollable desire racing through his veins.

God he had missed this, missed being so connected to his soul mate, to the other half of him. Though he enjoyed the kisses and hugs and playful banter, the way Yami held him at night or rested his head in Yūgi's lap when they watched a movie, nothing could compare to this; this feeling of finally being whole, being complete, being one with the man he loved. Even without the 'empty place' demanding they connect in every way possible, he knew this was where he was meant to be, with his pharaoh, his Yami, his Atemu; finally one in the only way two people could possibly be.

During the once kings' absence Yūgi had tried so hard to move on, to get on with his life the best way he could. He threw himself into his studies, worked part time at the Game Shop, and finally asked out Anzu-chan; and he had been happy… or at least he thought he had been. There had been a constant dull ache that seemed almost bone deep, never quiet painful but enough of a twinge for him to take notice. He had assumed it was due to missing Atemu; after all, they had shared a body for quite some time. It was only upon Atemu's return, when Yūgi held him in his arms for the first time in nearly a year, that the small Light realized it wasn't that that he missed his darker half…

It was that he needed him in his life; without him, he was only half a person, half a heart… half a soul.

"I promise you Yami… soon... soon we'll have a place of our own and nothing and no one will keep us apart… " Yūgi breathed against soft lips, falling in love all over again as he gazed deeply into bright crimson eyes that watched him from a handsome face. "And my promise is my bond."

"As is mine, Aibou."

Pressing one last sweet kiss to tempting lips, his tongue swiping against them teasingly, Yūgi suddenly sat up and placed his hands on Yami's knee's using them to balance himself before he began to slid up the pulsating shaft only to quickly slide back down, ripping a two sets of moans from two sets of lips.

"God Aibou…. You feel amazing... so tight," Yami grunted from below,, his head falling back into the plush pillows, before he was once more placing his hands on Yūgi's hips to help steady the boy as he began to buck his hips, the two falling into a familiar rhythm.

As Yūgi would descend, Yami would ascend, the two males meeting in the middle and causing flashes to erupt behind two sets of eyes and pleasured shuddered to wrack male bodies. Shifting his weight only slightly Yūgi nearly screamed with the next collision as his sweet spot was rubbed perfectly; causing white noise to rush erupt in his ears and spots to appear behind his clenched lids.

"Yami… Yami… Yami!"

Yami was enraptured at the sight of Yūgi bouncing on his cock, one hand steadying the smaller body with a strategically placed hand on Yami's left knee while the right gripped his cock and balls, holding them tightly so they didn't flop to much with his motions. His head was tilted back, swollen pink lips parted to let loose pants and keens of ecstasy while sweat glistened and shimmered on his skin, sliding tantalizingly down his flushed form to get lost in his pubic hair. Each call of darker half's name in that sweet melodic voice was like a rocket through Yami's system, stroking every nerving he had and setting his blood boiling. In addition, when he glanced down to the area where they were connected, watching as Yūgi's body swallowed him whole on each down stroke, his rim clinging to his shaft on each upward lift, had Yami's head spinning and his breath catching in his chest.

Unable to contain himself Yami was soon flipping their positions, pinning Yūgi beneath his slightly larger form as he began to pound into the smaller male mercilessly, his forearms taking his weight so he could passionately kiss his lover.

Each time Yami pushed into his body Yūgi would moan at the onslaught, the sounds being swallowed up by Yami and returned in kind, as they strived for completion, their bodies shaking with the need.

"Ah…! Yami… shit... Nghnnnnn… fuck!" Yūgi cried out as he ripped his mouth from Yami's, his arms circling his darkness' back to hold him close as he bucked his own hips, trying to get closer, get Yami deeper, needing everything the older male had to give him.

"I know… I know..." came the gruff voice near Yūgi's ear before lips began sucking and nibbling at the little Light's neck, marking the pale creamy skin with red bites and slightly purple bruises. With each bite, Yūgi would arch up and grip the sweaty bronzed back even harder, his nails biting in the skin there, causing Yami to fuck him even harder, the sound of flesh smacking flesh nearly drowning out their cries.

Giving a final nip to Yūgi's neck, Yami pulled his mouth away from sweat damp skin in order to look at his lover's face contorted in ecstasy as he pummeled into the smaller male. He admired the way Yūgi's bangs fluttered with each thrust, brushing across sweaty flushed cheeks while strawberry pink lips, swollen and puffy from their kisses and his earlier oral ministrations, were mumbling his name mixed with curses and sweet moans. Yūgi was so beautiful like this, stripped of his status as student, Yu-gi-oh, and the only son of the Mutō family; now he was just Yūgi, his light, his Aibou, the other half of his soul and heart.

He knew when he returned that things wouldn't be all roses and sunshine, hell he had never even expected to get a chance with Yūgi, but on some occasions, he missed the constant connection that had come with their sharing a body and mind. In those days, he was never apart from Yūgi, baring the incident with the Oreichalcos. They were always together, able to feel one another soul deep with a connection that was more than the physical and mental. While living in the Puzzle, he had been wrapped, blanketed in everything that was Yūgi, his heartbeat, his thoughts and feelings, and his beautiful personality. Yūgi in turn had been able to feel him and everything that had made him Yami, mou hitori no boku and it had been near perfect. However, every time he could hold Yūgi in his arms, kiss his sweet lips and make love to him, even if it was just a blowjob, he would find that nothing else in the world mattered and nothing was worth the price of finally being able to touch his Aibou.

"Yami…. So close… " Yūgi whined in a tight voice, only to scream and arch his spine when a tight fist wrapped around his drooling cock, the perfect amount of friction and pressure that pushed the smaller duelist even closer to that fine edge.

"Fuck… Aibou… Just… a bit more…" Yami panted in response, altering his thrust that he was burying himself deep, pulling out slowly so that his cock rubbed all the sensitive spots inside his lover, only to drive back in with controllable force, subconsciously taking note of the way the headboard would slam into the wall on each buck.

He himself was close, could feel the heat starting at the base of his spine and radiating to his tightly clenched balls, the tightly round coil in his stomach ready to snap. With Yūgi arching his hips with each thrust, driving Yami as deep as possible into the hot perfection that was Yūgi's ass, and his inner most walls beginning to tighten in preparation for orgasm, Yami didn't know how much more he could take.

"Yami I…I- uuughhhnnn… I… ca… I ca- Yami!"

It felt like a freight train had slammed into his gut, knocking the wind from him and leaving him speechless, blood roaring in his ears as his orgasm slammed into him with enough force to nearly knock him unconscious. His spine arched up impossibly and while he screamed out his pleasure, feeling the hot pulses of cum coating his quivering abs, chest, some spurts flying high enough to coat his neck, Yūgi absent-mindedly took note of the way Yami had seemed to finally lose all control.

The feel of Yūgi's walls clenching and fluttering in response to the younger male's orgasm had the coil of control in the pit of Yami's snapping, and soon he was striving towards his own release. Pumping his hips fast, his hand having fallen away from Yūgi's spent cock and resting above the Light's head for better leverage, Yami swooped down and covered Yūgi's panting mouth, feeding him his tongue as he too began to fall apart.

Yūgi loved when Yami was like this, so out of control and giving into his more basic instincts. The darker male had always worn his self-control like armor, refusing to give it up and expose the more animalistic side of him that had never quite disappeared, even with the destruction of the Sennen items. But here, right now, he could feel and hear Yami panting into his mouth, his hips pumping savagely as he strived towards that pinnacle, his hands clenched above Yūgi's head, and the sound of his balls slapping noisily against Yūgi's ass. And Yūgi laid there, allowing Yami to take pleasure from his body, enjoying the aftershocks that rocketed through his system with each brush to oversensitive prostate.

Ripping his mouth from the passionate one of his darkness, Yūgi gripped the working back of his lover, pulling him close, a pitiful moan falling from his lips when Yami once more resumed his biting and marking of Yūgi's neck.

"Come on Yami… cum for me… cum inside me… make us one… Atemu..." he pleaded into a bronze ear, enjoying the shudder that wracked the larger body before Yami was stiffening, every muscle in his body locking up as he finally tipped over and fell into the welcoming arms of ecstasy.

"Yūgi!"

It was almost as if time had stopped as Yūgi could almost feel the molten pulses fill his body, finally, _**finally**_, filling that 'empty place' inside of him that came with being split from the other half of his soul. Gazing up at his motionless lover, Yūgi couldn't help but admire the sweat slicked bronzed body, the usually perfect hair in disarray, and the specks of cum that decorated Yami's trembling abdomen from Yūgi's earlier release. With a last full body shudder, Yami finally collapsed, falling into the waiting arms of Yūgi, sticky skin meeting sticky skin as both males panted and basked in the warmth and love their partner so freely gave.

For some time it was silent except for their shared panting breathes, words not needing to be spoken to convey the depth of feelings the two lovers had for one another. Content in just being held for the time being, surrounded by love and wrapped in a cocoon of their making in a world where nothing and no one could tear them apart.

"You are amazing Yami, you know that right?" came the quiet voice of the smaller male, breaking the silence, but quiet enough to not disturb their peace.

"You always say that after sex," chuckled the darker half, amusement colored his words and he looked into beautiful amethyst eyes and admired the perfection that was his lighter side.

"That's not what I was talking about," Yūgi giggled, giving a playful smack to the arm wrapped around his neck and smirking when a single crimson eye glared at him from the vicinity of his chest.

"It's not nice to hit Aibou."

"Oh you can take it you big baby."

For some time it was silent once more, each male too comfortable to talk and both not wanting to break the serenity of their moment together; they so rarely got them after all. But Yūgi, unable to let his thoughts go, spoke once more, his fingers beginning to slid though Yami's hair as he talked.

"I meant about everything, Yami. You truly are amazing. You work so hard, assisting Grandpa in the shop and giving up part of your paycheck every week to help pay bills while setting the other half aside so we can start a life together... adapting to the modern world so wonderful with your own body… putting up with shit from my mother."

"Aibou-"

"She shouldn't treat you that way! You have tried so hard to please her, to gain her acceptance and she's thrown every attempt back in your face!"

"She worries for you Aibou, she thinks I'm not good for you, and in some regards she's right-"

"Bullshit!"

"Aibou, it was because of me that you were put in danger on a regular basis-"

"No, I chose to help you get your memories back! You didn't force me! And that time with Pegasus, he took Grandpa; what was I supposed to do?!"

"Yes, but he took your grandfather to get the Puzzle and my power."

"I don't blame you for that and neither does Grandpa, and you have always, always protected me, no matter what."

"What about-"

"Don't even bring up that accursed card! You made a mistake, you're allowed to do that you know, you're not perfect."

"Yes but my _**mistake**_ nearly cost you-"

"Atemu, stop." Yūgi growled out, the use of his given name bringing once king up short, causing him to looking up at his lover with wide crimson eyes. "I forgave you for that years ago. You have apologized, atoned, and redeemed yourself. As far as I'm concerned there's nothing else to discuss on that front."

Looking into the fiery eyes of his light, eyes that spoke of love and passion and devotion, Yami gave a weak smile, conceding defeat with a soft kiss to Yūgi's sternum before he laid his head over his Aibou's heart, listening to the steady beat that he secretly believed beat just for him.

After all, his heart beat for Yūgi alone.

"Anyways…. I just wanted you know how much I love you, how much I appreciate you… and how hard I am going to work so that nothing and no one, especially my mother, can tear us apart."

"And I'll be beside you the whole time Aibou, in whatever way you'll have me."

"Then I want you forever."

"Granted."

Holding Yami tight, as if afraid the world may just rip the once king away from him again, Yūgi gave a soft sigh of contentment before he suddenly flipped the larger male onto his back, straddling his hips and beginning to plant kisses over every patch of skin he could find.

"Aibou?"

"We're not done yet Yami, after all I believe we agreed I'd get a turn to top today," Yūgi giggled against a nipple, biting it playfully and tugging softly with his teeth, enjoying the way Yami hissed in pleasure. Giving another sharp bite and leaving the hurt with his tongue, Yūgi kissed the nipple farewell before the little light was once more face to face with his darkness, laughing amethyst locking with amused crimson.

"Mmmm… I believe you're right Aibou."

And just like that the two began their passion anew, striving to give the other everything they had on the short amount of time they had been granted, wanting to be as close as possible before they were forced to part once more. Even though they knew it would most likely be some time before they were granted a reprieve once again, a small chunk of time where they would become one in all senses of the word, they were content, for they were dreaming of a life together and that thought alone could warm their hearts and satisfy their weary spirts.

And though the 'empty place' was a constant nag in the back of their minds, an ache that needed satisfying, they were content, even thankful for it, because it was a constant reminder that they were not alone in this world. That no matter how bad things got, no matter how alone they felt, and no matter what else happened in their lives, they would always, always, have their soul mate by their side.

And that was all they ever really needed in this life.

0

0-0

0-0-0

0-0-0-0

0-0-0

0-0

0

Chibikit- well that's the end; I hope everyone liked it, and happy belated birthday arashi wolf princess. If you lovely readers could be so kind as to leave a review or constructive criticism- if you have time to favorite the story, you can spare an extra 3 seconds to tell me why you thought the story was worth a favorite in the first place- I would be very appreciative.

Just a side note: Yu-gi-oh means "Game King" or "King of Games", so I used it instead in order to keep with the Japanese manga and anime rather than using the English "King of Games".

Ja!


End file.
